The Short Story Factory
by lifefire38
Summary: Basically just random stories, songfics and the like. Better summary inside. ShadAmy warning.
1. Story 1

**Lifefire38 presents**

A Shadow the Hedgehog short story collection

Hallo all! What's up with everyone? I have a series of shorts for ya! All of them are Shadow-centric! These are mostly sonfics with a few short stories. My warning to you is that these are totally random and that most if not all of JM's are Sonic-bashing. Bleh.

Oh, this will probably be used by everyone on here lol.

* * *

**Time Warp – Tails meet Shadow!**

Shadow grunted as he woke up to the loud sound of a plane flying overhead. It landed several feet away, and it looked rather like something Faker would have. Oh look, there goes Faker now. Shadow walked out near the plane, when a certain yellow friend of Sonic's walked up to the plane.

"Man, that really needs a new coat of paint…" Tails remarked. Shadow quirked an eyebrow, wasn't this how that fox said he met Faker? Hmm… this could be fun…

He quickly attacked the plane, so that it blew up. At the last minute, he 'saved' Tails.

Tails went into shock from the plane exploding, but shook it off when he realized someone was carrying him away from the explosion at a suprising velocity. "Hey, thanks mister!" he piped.

Shadow set him down a safe distance from the burning plane. "Yeah, well don't think I like you or anything." He huffed, pulling off a very good imitation of Knucklehead. Tails looked at the ground between his feet, apparently sad that whoever this was that had just saved him didn't like him. Another idea popped into Shadow's head… He patted Tails on the head. "I was kidding." It would be hard to be nice for so long, but if he played this right, everyone would forget about Faker… Shadow would replace Sonic!

**Present**

Sonic gasped for breath, running errands for Queen Amy. He was one of the palace servants, Amy's personal slave. Ever since she had married Emperor Shadow, she had become just as cruel as he was. Viceroy Tails watched him with cold eyes as he ran, trying not to trip and spill Amy's food all over the halls _again_. Ah, Tails was Shadow's best friend. Knuckles followed Sonic, carrying Shadow's meal. The two friends glanced at eachother, not knowing that time had been altered by Knuckles' mistake a world away…

* * *

Sonic: You're so mean to me! – tear –

Knuckles: I knew jm had a grudge against you, but why me?

JM: - giggles – Because I needed a slave for Shadow. I wasn't gonna do that to Tails!

Shadow: - blank stare – That was actually good…

Tails, Amy: YOU MADE US EVIL!

JM: And?

Tails, Amy: COOL!


	2. Story 2

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Song Fic – Shadow x Amy

"Head Over Feet" Alanis Morissette

* * *

**I had no choice but to hear you** **You stated your case time and again**

**I thought about it**

Shadow waited patiently for Amy to come home from her date with Sonic. She kept the secret of his life even from her lover. She stumbled in, bruised and bleeding. He caught her, hid his anger.

**You treat me like I'm a princess**

**I'm not used to liking that**

**You ask how my day was**

He gently bandaged her, refused to let her out of bed until she was healed. She was angry, but got over it once she found out he was a _good_ cook.

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

**I couldn't help it**

**It's all your fault**

She smiled when he forwent a bed and slept beside hers. After the first night, however, she forced him to use a spare mattress, no need for both of them to get sick, after all. She felt the way she had toward Sonic at first… Before he started to hit her.

**Your love is thick and swallowed me whole**

**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**

**That's not lip service**

Sonic pounded on the door, demanding to see Amy. He would force her to marry him today. Shadow locked Amy in her room, this was between him and the Faker.

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

**I couldn't help it**

**It's all your fault**

The huge battle nearly wrecked Amy's apartment, and she howled and pounded on the door the whole time, begging Shadow not to kill Sonic. He didn't, but the hospital did not have much to work with, eigther.

**You are the bearer of unconditional things**

**You held your breath and the door for me**

**Thanks for your patience**

He smiled when she held him, when she told him that she was wrong, that it wasn't Sonic she loved… His relief was obvious.

**You're the best listener that I've ever met**

**You're my best friend**

**Best friend with benefits**

**What took me so long**

His shock when he found out it was he. And that the feeling was mutual… such joy in her face, in her eyes!

**I've never felt this healthy before**

**I've never wanted something rational**

**I am aware now**

**I am aware now**

That night they shared a bed, and nothing else… for that would come later.

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**

**I couldn't help it**

**It's all your fault

* * *

**

Shadow: Are you hyper jm?

JM: Yep. I'm weird – what I write is determined by how I feel. Depression poetry, hyperness songfics, and normal stories.

Amy: And anytime is a good time to bash Sonic, apparently.


	3. Story 3

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Song Fic Shadow x Amy

"All I Really Want" Alanis Morisette

* * *

**Do I stress you out My sweater is on backwards and inside out**

**And you say how appropriate**

**I don't want to dissect everything today**

**I don't mean to pick you apart you see**

**But I can't help it**

**There I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off**

**Slap me with a splintered ruler**

**And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already**

**If only I could hunt the hunter**

Amy sighed as she watched the 'comet' fall towards her. It seemed a little big… Wait, it was getting bigger!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as she ran away.

CRASH

**And all I really want is some patience**

**A way to calm the angry voice**

**And all I really want is deliverance**

Amy ran towards the crater when she heard a low moan. Almost dead, lay Shadow the Hedgehog. Her jaw dropped, how had it taken this long?

**Do I wear you out**

**You must wonder why I'm relentless and all strung out**

**I'm consumed by the chill of solitary**

**I'm like Estelle**

**I like to reel is in and then spit it out**

**I'm frustrated by your apathy**

**And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land**

**If only I could meet the Maker**

**And I am fascinated by the spiritual man**

**I am humbled by his humble nature**

Amy had carried him home with difficulty, and had been shocked by the gentleness he showed her. She had never seen this side of him. He had never asked for anything, but did anything she asked and more. He never took anything unless she gave it to him. He only asked that she not tell the others when he awoke.

**What I wouldn't give to find a soulmate**

**Someone else to catch this drift**

**And what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred**

Amy had mostly stopped chasing Sonic in favor of staying home to talk with Shadow. He was just so fascinating! She was starting to feel the way she had when she first met Sonic, and wondered…

**Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute**

**Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while**

**The conflicts, the craziness, and the sound of pretenses**

**Falling all around… all around**

The knock on the door surprised them both. Shadow had been helping Amy do the dishes, and very nearly dropped the one he had been scrubbing like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Amy? You there, you haven't been around in a while?" Knuckles asked. He had been quite concerned about the little pink hedgehog. Shadow had nodded at Amy, letting her know that he didn't mind the guardian of the Master Emerald knowing he was alive, after all, he wouldn't tell a certain annoying blue hedgehog.

"The door's open Knuckles! I'm just finishing up the dishes, make yourself at home!" She called out cheerfully. Shadow continued to scrub the bread pan like there was nothing else he'd rather be doing. Amy smiled at the strange sight of Shadow as a homemaker. She walked into the living room as Knuckles opened the door.

"I thought you were finishing washing the dishes?" He was utterly confused. He closed the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I have a roommate now, didn't I?" She said sweetly.

"Really?" He replied, "Is that where Rouge got to?" Amy started to laugh.

**Why are you so petrified of silence**

**Here can you handle this?**

**Did you think about your bills, your ex, your deadlines**

**Or when you think you're gonna die**

**Or did you long for the next distraction**

**And all I need now is intellectual intercourse**

**A soul to dig the hole much deeper**

**And I have no concept of time other than it is flying**

**If only I could kill the killer**

Knuckles came over; he had gotten used to the idea that the Ultimate Lifeform was now a homemaker and had started to bring him something when he got something for Amy. In fact, he almost accepted Shadow as part of the 'family'. Almost, but he was still cautious. He was surprised when Shadow answered the door. "Clairvoyant now, hey Shadow?" he joked. Shadow smiled faintly.

"I always have been." Was the soft and serious reply. Knuckles blinked at him, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say. Amy home?"

"She's out shopping."

"Still afraid to show your face out in public?"

"I do not wish to frighten anyone." Knuckles shrugged at this reply. He forgot and turned his back to Shadow as he set the snowglobe he had found on the coffee table. "What happened to your back?" It was the gentlest Knuckles had ever heard it. He sighed, knowing that Shadow would coax it out simply by his new nature.

**All I really want is some peace man**

**A place to find a common ground**

**And all I really want is a wavelength**

**A way to get my hands untied**

**And all I really want is some justice…**


	4. Story 4

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Amy bashing Sonic, Amy x Shadow

"Right Through You" Alanis Morisette

* * *

**Wait a minute man**

**You mispronounced my name**

**You didn't wait for all the information **

**Before you turned me away**

**Wait a minute sir**

**You kind of hurt my feelings**

**You see me as a sweet back-loaded puppet**

**And you've got a meal ticket taste**

Amy blinked as a song she had never heard before came on the radio. She had just kicked Sonic's blue buttcheeks for calling her a little prissy pink puppy and other rather unpleasant names. She smiled, the song suited her mood perfectly. She didn't realize that it was currently on 'CD' mode.

**I see right through you**

**I know right through you**

**I feel right through you**

**I walk right through you**

Shadow smiled as Amy started to sing along with the song. Her voice was beautiful, but watching her kick Faker's ass had been the real treat.

**You took me for a joke**

**You took me for a child**

**You took a long hard look at my ass**

**And then played golf for a while**

**You shake is like a fish**

**You pat me on the head**

**You took me out to wine dine 69 me**

**But didn't hear a damn word I said**

Amy heard the sound of something hitting to one side of her window at the word 'ass' coming out of her mouth. She opened it up just in time to see a black blur getting out of sight up a tree. "Shadow?" she asked. Was he really alive?

**I see right through you**

**I know right through you**

**I feel right through you**

**I walk right through you**

Shadow had been surprised that Amy had sung the word 'ass' at the top of her lungs, and so was in shock for a moment, before hiding again. On hearing his name, he groaned and peeked out from between a pair of branches. "I hear my name?" he imitated an old friend of his, whom he remembered only as a red-headed brat with too much caffeine in her system half the time.

**Hello Mr. Man**

**You didn't think I'd come back**

**You didn't think I'd show up with my army**

**And this ammunition on my back**

**Now that I'm Miss Thing**

**Now that I'm a zillionaire**

**You scan the credits for your name**

**And wonder why it's not there**

Sonic stared at Shadow, wondering why he had won all this fame, glory, and power that he believed was his. And most of all, why Amy chose the dark, evil, creepy Shadow over the word hero Sonic. Ah, the wonders of those who believe the world revolves around them, eh?

**I see right through you**

**I know right through you**

**I feel right through you**

**I walk right through you**

* * *

JM: Ah, the joys of Sonic bashing!

Amy: Why do you hate him so much anyways?

JM: Akward question… I don't really hate HIM. Just don't like anything superficial. And Sonic comes across as kinda superficial. I honestly like the guy... a bit.

Shadow: Anything superficial? You mean people who will do anything for the right image?

JM: Yep! I can't stand people who care more about what other people think about them than what they think of themselves.

Amy: And that's why you hate Sonic? Well, you do have a good point, I guess.


	5. Story 5

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Songfic – Shadow x Amy

"Then I Met You" the Proclaimers

* * *

**Though that I'd be happy**

**Gonna be so happy living life alone**

**And never sharing anything**

Shadow's eyes opened slowly. The silence of the night enveloped him, alone, lonely. A dream had awakened him, a happy dream, which dreaming in itself was new, but never happy.

**Thought that I was finished, Thought that I was complete**

**Thought that I whole instead of being half of something**

**Thought that I was growing, growing older**

Amy's eyes opened, the bed lonely because of it's emptiness. She turned over with a sob. She never awoke to another's arms waiting to comfort her after the old nightmare, the memory of her rejection.

**Wiser, understanding why this world held nothing for my spirit**

**Thought that I was destined, destined to be nothing, destined**

**To be nothing in this world and then I Met You**

Shadow heard the sob. He had not been far away. He dropped onto the window seal, his head cocked at the sight of Miss Amy Rose sobbing alone in bed. _The forgotten believe they are alone until they find others of their kind…_ He thought to himself. He lowered himself silently to the floor.

**I met you**

Amy sat up when she felt his weight on the bed. "Amy?" A kind, if rough, voice enquired. Her ears perked in recognition.

"Shadow?"

**Thought that God had failed me**

**Thought my prayers were useless**

**Thought that he would never give the chance for me to praise him**

Shadow smiled at the new light in her eyes. "Shadow!" She hugged him, nuzzling deep into the pale fur of his chest. His hand lifted to stroke the back of her head wonderingly. Perhaps not so forgotten after all…

**Thought the book was written**

**Thought the game had ended**

**Thought the song was sung and I could never sing another**

Amy sighed softly as she drifted off to sleep, half sprawled across Shadow's lap. She hoped he wouldn't be too terribly angery, but she was just so tired! They would be able to visit in the morning, however… When she could think strait again.

**Thought my faith was misplaced**

**Thought my back was broken**

**Broken by a weight that I was never fit to carry**

Amy was not the only one emotionally exhausted, Shadow found out as he slipped off to sleep as well, pulling her closer to himself as he curled up on her bed. It was a first, but would not be a last.

**Thought I knew this city, thought I knew all about it**

**And then one night I went to Morningside and you were waiting**

**Then I Met You

* * *

**

Cuuuuuuute... But I had a flame. My response: Blink blink, shrug. Everyone's entitled to their own oppion. I guess I'll just go put up a ShadAmy warning in the Summary, huh?


	6. Story 6

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

Songfic – Amy x Shadow

* * *

(Fluff warning)

"Teardrops" The Proclaimers

* * *

**Teardrops running down your face**

**Teardrops running down your face**

Shadow wiped furiously at his eyes, why the hell was he crying? It wasn't like Maria had died or something!

**Diamonds of water and salt from your body**

**Coming down to meet my kisses**

Amy blinked at the sight. Shadow was sitting in a tree in the park, crying his eyes out and trying not to!

**Teardrops running down your face **

**Teardrops running down your face**

She ran up so that she could get a better look. "What's the matter Shadow?"

Shadow groaned and curled up in the tree. "Hormones!"

**Staining your skin and my skin and beginning**

**The stories that you can't begin**

**The way I feel could be despised but it's a vision that I prize**

"Hormones?" Amy replied, her voice cracking.

"I am not going to shout the explanation so that Faker over there can hear it!" Shadow replied.

**Teardrops Teardrops**

Amy climbed up the tree. "Okay, now explain."

"TailsandIwereworkingonsomethingandIknockeditoverandnowI'malivingcreature!"(1) He said in one breath. Amy took a moment to figure out what the heck he had just said, and then nodded.

"So you don't know why?"

"Or how… JustthatI'mactinglikeafreakingteenager…(2)" Once again, he was so embarassed that he couldn't even take the time to take a breath.

**I'm not trying to make you feel pain**

**Or joy to make the tears flow**

**But when they roll unashamed – they move me so**

Amy tried not to giggle. "Sounds like you're making up for lost time Shadow!"

"Wha?" Asked aconfused Shadow.

**Teardrops running down your face**

**Teardrops running down your face**

Amy drug Shadow to her house, and explained what most teenagers know about hormones, so naturally, Shadow felt like an idiot. Amy felt sorry for him, and let him stay until his hormones settled down.

**Let me, let me brush them with my fingers**

**Comfort you and say it's alright**

**It's so strong this way I feel sometimes I want to beg or steal**

After a while they did settle down, but Shadow did not. For that matter, neither did Amy. About three months after the park incident, they were married. And six months after that, 4 babies were running around and getting into Shadow's hair and Amy's lap.

**Teardrops Teardrops

* * *

**

1 – Tails and I were working on something and I knocked it over and now I'm a living creature!

2 – Just that I'm acting like a freaking teenager

JM: Whoo! Fun! And to the very kind XTailsX, thank you very much for standing up for Shadow, buta little less cursing.

Shadow: My eyes...

JM: BE NICE! At least they were nice enough to leave a review! 3 Until the next story!


	7. Story 7

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Songfic – Shadow x Amy?

"One" Alanis Morisette

* * *

**I am the biggest hypocrite**

**I've been undeniably jealous**

**I have been loud and pretentious**

**I have been utterly threatened**

**I've gotten candy for my self-interest**

**Heaven forbid I be criticized**

**Heaven forbid I be ignored **

Shadow frowned darkly at Sonic. "What do you want, Faker?" He demanded.

"It's Amy! Look, I know you don't like me, but… She's just so miserable. You can have whatever you want, just please at least let her see you!" Sonic very nearly begged.

**I have abused my power forgive me**

**You mean we actually are all one**

**One one one one one one one**

**I've been out of reach and separatist**

**Heaven forbid average (whatever average means)**

**I have compensated for my days**

**Of powerlessness**

Shadow considered. Sonic began to sweat, afraid he would say no. Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Anything."

"Anything!"

"Amy."

"If she's willing. I can't control her, but from the way she's been acting…"

"Fine." Shadow disappeared. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. Well, hopefully everything worked out.

**I have abused my so-called power forgive me**

**You mean we actually are all one**

**One one one one one one one**

Shadow waited for Amy to settle down to bed before he walked out of his hiding place. "I heard you were asking for me." He said as he stepped out of the shadows he was named for.

**Did you just call her amazing?**

**Surely we can't both be amazing!**

**And give up my hard earned status **

**As fabulous freak of nature**

Amy gasped when she heard his voice. "Shado!" She tackled him, cuddling up to his pale-furred chest.

"Amu." Was his reply. Silence pervaded for hours. Hours upon Hours, while they simply enjoyed each other's company.

**I have abused my power forgive me.**

**You means we actually are all one**

**One one one one one one one**

**Always looked good on paper**

**Sounded good in theory

* * *

**

Shadow: What was that?

JM: Ya got me. Oh, nice reviews! Thanks to Miss Inadequate and XTailsX. I got to a favorites list! Yay! And to Miss Inadequate, I've been considering that myself, and I'll be sure to work on that. (For those of you who don't read the reviews, Miss Inadequate suggested I fill in the gaping plot-gap in the first story.) And yes, character bashing is a bit immature, but hey! I'm a freshman, I have the right to be immature at times!

Shadow: You're gonna write out the Emperor Shadow ficlet?

JM: Uh, maybe. All depends! Keep the reviews coming, this was a short, somewhat stupid story. I just happened to like the lyrics.


	8. Story 8

Lifefire38 presents

A Shadow the Hedgehog story

* * *

Songfic – Shadow, Espio (NOT Yaoi!)

"So Pure" Alanis Morisette

* * *

**You from New York you are so relevant**

**You reduce me to cosmic tears**

Shadow blinked, surprised Espio had found his CD collection. And picked Alanis Morisette? Weird.

**Luminous more so than most anyone**

**Unapologetically alive knot in my stomach**

Espio blinked at the machine. _What the?_

**And lump in my throat**

**I love you when you dance when you freestyle in trance**

Shadow stared at Espio, almost feeling sorry for the chameleon having to listen to the odd, if addicting, song.

**So pure such an expression**

**Supposed former infatuation junkie**

Espio noted that Shadow was watching and cocked his head at him. "What the HELL?"

**So sure such an expression**

**Let's grease the wheel over tea**

Shadow rolled his eyes. "If you listen to this song long enough, you get rather addicted to it." he said by way of explination.

**Let's discuss things in confidence**

**Let's be outspoken let's be ridiculous**

Espio raised an 'eyebrow.' "And how did you listen to it long enough?"

**I love you when you dance when you freestyle in trance**

"Amy loves it. Anytime you go over and she's not expecting company, it will nearly make your ears bleed." Shadow smirked.

**So pure such an expression **

**

* * *

**

JM: Yes, another completely random songfic. Just something weird I could see happening. Don't even ask why Espio is living with Shadow, it's in a lot less funny but extreamly long songfic that I never finished.

Shadow: I think Espio is scared of you now.

JM: Point made. I managed to weird myself out with this one. And to my wonderful reviewers for the last chapter:

amyrosefreak10 - These aren't connected stories, which is probably what has you confused. They're all one-shots that have a few things in common - they're all Shadow-centric, and have at least suggested ShadAmy.

XTailsX - I love you! (Shadow: JM!) No, not like that! 3 I am just hyper because someone likes my stories! yay! You've reviewed basically every new chapter! You rock! (Shadow: JM...) Okay, okay... but anyways, now I have to write a NEW songfic to post on here! So the next 'chapter' will be all new, if I don't start that one fic I've been promising...


	9. Story 9

**Lifefire38's JM Presents**

**A Shadow the Hedgehog Story  
****

* * *

**

Suggested Amy x Shadow

"Every time we touch" Cascada

* * *

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

Amy sniffed softly, curling up into a ball. A year ago Shadow and Sonic had saved Earth, but at the cost of Shadow's life.

**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life**.

She let another sniff, her thoughts turning to the dark hedgehog. She had only known him for a little while, but she had never cared this much about anyone. And unbeknownst to her, she wasn't the only one reflecting on that too-short time…

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

For Shadow hadn't died, just been terribly injured. He had finally been able to make the pilgrimage to Station Square, and to Amy's house. Now he stared into the bedroom that seemed so cold.

**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**

"Who… who's there?" Amy suddenly asked, feeling the eyes on her back. Shadow jumped, before moving into her line of sight. "SHADOW?" the young hedgehog stared, hardly able to believe her eyes. He nodded, and she flew into his arms. "We thought you died!"

"I almost did."

**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side**

* * *

JM: Wow, I'm back! 

Shadow: Where'd you GO?

JM: The land of Writer's Block. Plus, no good songs.

Shadow: Riiight…


End file.
